El Jinete de la Academia Youkai
by Inferno999
Summary: -Que es lo que sucede hermano- Guerra se había quedado viendo como su hermano mayor Muerte estaba a punto de pasar por un gran portal el otro jinete lo vio por ultima vez -Me han asignado a otra misión- con eso dicho el jinete cruzo el portal listo para saber que es lo que pasa en el Tercer Reino y con toda esta actividad (después Capitulo 3 de Muerte y Guerra en la Academia Kuo)
1. Una nueva mision y un Vampiro

Rosario Jinete

Capitulo 1: Una nueva misión y un Vampiro

**Ubicación – Para de bus, el Tercer Reino**

Cerca de la acera de la carretera estaba parado un joven de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tenía unos ojos de color naranja-rojizo, se veía ligeramente pálido y si combinado a su construcción física se podría decir que era algo intimidante. Llevaba puesto un terno de color verde agua, unos pantalones caqui de color marrón y una corbata de color rojo y unos mocasines de color café la ropa que tenia se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo dejando visible su bien formada musculatura. El joven tenía el ceño fruncido como su hubiera algo que realmente le irritara o si paso algo que le sacó de quicio, seguía esperando su transporte con considerable enojo e impaciencia, luego se froto las sienes

-No puedo creer esto…de una academia a otra. Esto me está sacando de quicio, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Guerra-

**Unas horas antes**

En un bosque no muy lejos de un gran edificio se encontraban el mismo joven de hace rato pero tenía un uniforme diferente y a su lado estaba una especie de portal enorme de color negro y a su alrededor había un circulo con runas de color celeste, el chico de color pálido se le acercó al otro que estaba frente a él, este tenía el pelo largo de color blanco sus ojos tenían un tono azul con un iris blanquecino y era bastante alto

-Qué significa esto hermano- le pregunto el de palo blanco

El chico pálido no dijo nada por un momento

-Me han asignado a otra misión-

Él se quedó en shock por un momento

-¿Qué? …¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Cómo puede ser si apenas hemos comenzado con esta?!- exigió el peliblanco

-El Tercer Reino está más contaminado de lo que esperábamos, seré enviado a un nuevo lugar pero no te preocupes…tratare de hacer esto rápido para volver- dijo mientras se empezaba a acercar al portal que estaba succionando poco a poco el césped que estaba cerca

-Buena suerte…Hermano- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria en su rostro

Antes de que el portal lo absorbiera el de dio un saludo informal con sus 2 dedos mientras decía

-A ti también…Guerra- luego el muchacho pálido fue absorbido por el portal

**Sala del Consejo Carbonizado**

El jinete Pálido entro por la gran puerta de piedra solo para observar con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara a las 3 cabezas de piedra frente a él, el jinete no estaba del mejor humor, haberlo sacado en plena misión fue una de las cosas que más lo hacían enojar y no solo eso sino que también tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que no le habían dicho lo muy contaminado que estaba el tercer reino mientras él y sus hermanos dormían, esto realmente no tiene ningún precedente

El jinete se acercó al trio de rocas gigantes frente a el

**-¡Se puede saber porque me han sacado en plena misión!- **Muerte no estaba para nada contento con lo que había sucedido haya atrás, nada tenía sentido en todo lo que paso hasta ahora, una de las piedras empezó a sacar magma

-**¡Mas respeto, Jinete! ¡La carta que enviamos explica perfectamente la situación!-**

Muerte seguía frunciendo el ceño hacia los 3 rostros de piedra

**-Cómo es posible que haya tanta actividad en el Tercer Reino ¡¿Cómo no pudieron hablar sobre esto antes?!- **

Los pilares no dijeron nada por un momento hasta que la cabeza de en medio decidió hablar

**-Hemos estado discutiendo que tan terrible podría llegar a ponerse la situación, pero no sabíamos que podría llegar a salirse de nuestras manos. Fue un error nuestro pero aun así esperamos que ustedes sepan cómo resolverlo- **

El jinete escuchaba lo este pedazo de piedra decía, esto significa que estos bastardos han estado observando como la situación empeoraba sin siquiera decirles lo que estaba pasando, todo este tiempo ellos pudieron haber hecho algo pero en lugar de eso prefirieron dejarlo empeorar solo para verlos a ellos haciendo su trabajo, esto se estaba saliendo de control pero aun así era su deber proteger el equilibrio…incluso si ellos no estaban ayudando mucho en ellos, es como cuando dejas que se acumule la basura y otro tenga que ser el que se deshaga de ella

Muerte suspiro

**-Como sea. Y bien adonde seré enviado ahora, tengo trabajo que hacer- **dijo cada vez más irritado después de escuchar la patética excusa del consejo

Las piedras no dijeron nada durante un momento haciendo la situación tornarse de un modo…incomodo

**-Ejem!...sobre eso Jinete…eh, veras…-**

Muere levanto la ceja bajo su máscara por un momento

**De vuelta al presente**

Muerte tenía la cabeza baja mientras un aura deprimente los rodeaba, todo lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora lo ha tenido realmente estresado y no solo eso se seguía preguntando que podría estar haciendo su hermano, Guerra tiende a ser inestable y mucho lo más seguro es que a la final termine destruyendo esa academia por completo cuando uno de esos demonios lo termine por cabrear y luego él es el que tendrá que responder por los actos su tonto y descuidado hermano menor…supongo que esa es su naturaleza. Cambiando de tema, Muerte pudo ver que su transporte llegaba era una buseta escolar amarilla, el bus se detuvo a su lado mientras la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de mediana edad al que parecía que le brillaban los ojos bajo su gorra, a Muerte le dio igual y simplemente subió y empezó a observar el bus y vio que no había nadie en absoluto. Sin más se fue directo a una de las esquinas del transporte y se quedo ahí meditando y pensando sobre que podría pasar desde ahora

-'Este…será un largo viaje'- pensó irritado mientras veía desde la ventana el paisaje del Tercer Reino que la verdad se veía mejor de lo que el recordaba, ver como caían los cerezos en flor era bastante agradable a la vista, realmente era un paisaje algo relajante y en realidad de alguna forma hacia que al jinete se relajara un poco, como si sus preocupaciones actuales se estuvieran desvaneciendo era agradable lastimosamente ese sentimiento murió cuando el conductor decidió hablarle

-Pasajero-

El jinete lo miro con cierta molestia ya que realmente estaba disfrutando la vista

-Que-

-¿Eres un nuevo miembro de la Academia Youkai?- pregunto y la Muerte pudo ver claramente a través del retrovisor que ese sujeto estaba sonriendo, algo que no le gusto en absoluto. Lo mejor será mantenerse al margen

-Si…y eso que-

-Entonces debes de prepararte. Esa escuela es tenebrosa- el conductor se empezó a reir

-'Ya veremos'- pensó el jinete mientras simplemente ignoraba lo que este tipo tenía que decir, realmente era más irritante que Vulgrim

Luego de eso el bus entro a una especie de túnel con el cual vino un segador flash de luz que lleno el lugar seguido de una gama de colores que se asemejaba a una especie de arco iris espectral, durante todo esto el jinete sentía algo extraño como si su existencia pasara atreves de un hoyo dimensional, lo cual podría ser la mejor explicación para lo que estaba pasando justo ahora pero aun asi se sentía acostumbrado ya que no era ni la primera y quizá sea tampoco la última vez que tendrá que viajar por un portal transdimesional. De solo pensar en eso lo hizo suspirar con resinación, pereza e irritación

-'Bien…que empiece este dolor de cabeza'- pensó mientras el flash de colores desapareció y una luz segadora se disparo al frente y en una fracción de segundo el jinete pudo ver por la ventana como el paisaje había cambiado por completo aunque no era muy impresionante, Rocanegra era mucho más intimidante que este sitio y eso que tampoco le afectaba en lo más mínimo, el simplemente cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, bajo las escaleras del bus y vio el paisaje, había un espantapájaros con un cabeza de calabaza que tenia escritas las palabras "Academia Youkai" en ella y también vio un gran lago que parecía hecho de sangre pero seguía teniendo una cara de póker ya esto no era nada impresionante para el

-Cuídate, Shonen- fue lo último que dijo el conductor antes de conducir devuelta por el túnel

El jinete solo lo vio de reojo mientras daba un ligero 'Hump' y se fue caminando al bosque "aterrador" que estaba entre él y la escuela, siguió caminando mientras observaba el paisaje que la verdad no estaba tan mal, había tumbas los árboles muertos y un centenar de cuervos…le recordaba mucho a su trono haya en la ciudad de los muertos. Era casi acogedor aunque desde que tuvo que volver a usar el mismo cuerpo humano le fastidiaba pero era el uniforme el cual era jodidamente incomodo y a la vez ridículo pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? El solo suspiro mientras seguía viendo el sitio hasta que algo pico en su mente cuando vio a todos eso cuervos en los arboles…que era…y como si se tratara de un rayo que le partió la cabeza entro en un ligero pánico y abrió su mochila para ver a su cuervo Dust que estaba recostado cerca de sus libro, lo bueno es que aun respiraba, olvido dejar su mochila un poco abierta para que respirara

-'Si no lo recuerdo…hubiera tenido que ir a recoger su alma al pozo'- pensó aliviado mientras seguía su camino, hasta que escucho un sonido que lo puso alerta. Siglos y siglos de estar en la guerra y el combate le han dado uno sentidos muy agudos que le han ayudado a percibir el peligro, el jinete empezó a buscar con la mirada mientras veía hacia cualquier posible sitio del cual lo pudieran atacar pero no había visto nada e incluso Dust estuvo viendo desde el cielo pero en su enlace mental tampoco vio nada, estuvo alerta hasta que…

-Soy un murciélago, Chu~-

Tanto el jinete como el pájaro tenían una gota de sudor por eso, el enderezo y suspiro de molestia por haberse puesto a hacer eso tan ridículo sabiendo que no había nadie lo suficientemente estúpido o muy arrogante coma para creer que pueden agarrar a un jinete con la guardia baja

-Ha~, solo es un murcie- sin darse cuenta el jinete termino siendo embestido por la espalda por una especie de…¡¿bicicleta?! Muerte el jinete palido del apocalipsis acaba de ser embestido por una bicicleta, si Samael estuviera aquí se terminaría riendo por la penosa escena, en fin el jinete salió volando y por puro instinto se aferro a la primera cosa que estaba cerca, en este caso el conductor de la bicicleta, al final terminaron rodando un poco en el piso mientras que la bicicleta salió volando por el impacto, Muerte se empezó a levantar sobándose un poco la cabeza

-'Mierda eso duele…odio estos cuerpos humanos'- pensó con enojo mientras miraba a la responsable del accidente que era…bueno el hecho de que sea la Muerte no significa que no pueda expresar sus opiniones sobre algo que realmente merecía ser alabado, esta chica era bastante linda tenía el cabello de color rosa chicle que aun que raro era bastante atrayente eso y es que olía bastante bien era casi embriagador, lo malo es que no se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en uno de sus muslos y cuando la movió hizo que ella se sobresaltara dando un ligero gemido y el jinete se aparto por un momento

-L-Lo siento- dijo un poco seco, el no estaba acostumbrado a andar con mujeres aunque Furia siempre le ha dicho que se debe ser un caballero y también ser delicado algo que no se ajusta a su manera de ser en lo absoluto

-N-No lo que debe sentir lo soy yo, es que soy anémica y no pude fijarme por donde iba- ella se había recompuesto y el jinete pudo tomar una buena vista de su rostro, sus ojos verdes esmerarla delataban su inocencia y su piel que era algo pálida aun se veía bastante bien conservada, se veía algo delicada

-'Es bastante linda'- pensó este algo indiferente ya que no tenía planeado encontrarse algo como esto, pero bueno quizá sea cosa del destino

El jinete no se dio cuenta de que su mano aun seguía en su muslo, lo cual la hizo que este se pusiera ligeramente avergonzado ya que este tipo de cosas no estaban en ninguno de sus gustos personales, el simplemente la quito y se alejo un poco de ella pidiendo disculpas pero no se dio cuenta de que de su mejilla había un raspón del cual empezó a salir un poco de sangre. Estos cuerpos humanos no son tan resistentes como él pensaba pero quizá solo sea hasta que se acostumbre una vez que este imbuido con su poder podrá aguantar ataques más fuertes que eso

-Oh estas sangrando- dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se empezó a acercar al jinete el cual se puso un poco incomodo por eso ya que le podía hacerlo solo, ella simplemente se le acerco con el pañuelo pero algo raro paso ella se quedo mirando su herida que seguía sangrando sin decir nada hasta que murmuro algo que lo dejo algo desconcertado

-Esto no es bueno, este olor…mi cuerpo…- ella empezó a poner nerviosa por un momento y Muerte podría decirse que más le preocupo lo que acaba de decir

-'Olor…no me digas que…'-

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando ella lo tomo de las mejillas para fastidio suyo y luego se lo quedo mirando mientas se ponía un poco roja

-Perdona, pero es que yo soy…un vampiro- sin previo aviso ella mordió su cuello causando que una ligera corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo

Capu-Chuuuuuu~

-'¡Eso es lo que pensé!- Muerte estaba algo sorprendido y a la vez molesto de que ella haya chupado su sangre otra cosa es el hecho de que ella sea un vampiro ya que no se parecía en nada a lo que haya visto antes, en fin ella se levanto y se disculpo de nuevo para fastidio del jinete ya que esta era la cuarta vez que lo hacía, en serio no es necesario tantas disculpas a la larga llega a ser molesto luego ella se levanto y agarro sus cosas mientras observaba el sobre que llevaba el jinete antes del accidente

-¿Acaso eres estudiantes de la Academia Youkai?- ella pregunto mientras le daba el sobre y también lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Sí, de Primero- en la anterior iba a segundo pero esto es diferente ya que en esta época del año es cuando los estudiantes van a primero y si él iba a segundo podría haber algunas sospechas y eso es lo que el menos quiere. No arriesgarse demasiado

-¡Eso me alegra, ya que yo también voy a primero!-

-Ya veo- dijo el jinete mientras se levantaba

Luego ella se puso un poco nerviosa

-Etto, dime ¿odias a los vampiros?- ella pregunto cada vez más nerviosa y la verdad, Muerte no tenía nada en contra de los vampiros de hecho nunca se topo con uno antes a excepción de Alucard, pero eso es otra historia el caso es que los vampiros nunca le han dado una razón para odiarlos, ellos respetaban al consejo y a sus leyes quizá sea por eso que Muerte les tiene un respeto considerable

-Para nada, los vampiros nunca me han dado una razón para odiarlos, es más los considero como una buena compañía- con solo decir eso basto para que la peli rosada se le terminara tirándose encima de él haciéndolo caer al piso con un ruido sordo y el jinete solo se quedo mirando como la chica frete a él se le acercaba peligrosamente

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces te gustaría ser mi amigo!- ella dijo sin rodeos y el jinete se quedo pensando

-'Un amigo…nunca antes he tenido uno si bien mis hermanos y hermana son buena compañía siguen siendo familia…pero un amigo. Humm, bueno supongo que hay una primera vez para todo'-

-Claro, porque no- dijo de forma un poco indiferente pero ella solo chillo de felicidad otra vez sin dejar de decir gracias lo cuales ya estaban a punto de sacar a Muerte de quicio

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Cuando vine pensé que nunca haría ningún amigo pero quién diría que podría hacer uno en el primer dia!- dijo ella cada vez más feliz

-¡Me llamo Moka Akashiya!- se presento mientras se volvía a levantar y Muerte se quedo pensando un momento, si bien podría usar su mismo nombre no podría usar el mismo apellido de lo contrario podrían relacionarlo con la identidad falsa de Guerra lo mejor será pensar en uno nuevo

-Me llamo…Randy. Randy Krauser-

(Un nombre badass para un tipo badass. Oh Yeah B)]

El jinete no tenia que mucho que decir despues de eso simplemente se despidió de ella mientras iba directo a la academia pero algo de lo que no se percato es que despues de ese encuentro no había dejado de sonreír. Pero era una genuina sonrisa de felicidad

-'Creo que esta misión se ha vuelto más interesante'-

**Unos momentos más tarde**

Despues de la reunión y toda la presentación de los profesores con los alumno el jinete se dirigió a su salón y se sentó en una silla desocupada al lado de una especie de punk y atrás de él estaba una linda chica peli azul que al verlo se puso un poco roja mientras intentaba ocultarlo, el jinete solo lo ignoro mientas veía como la profesora entraba en el salón con una sonrisa eso y por alguna razón su pelo parecía tener la forma de unas orejas de gato, ella se puso en la capilla de su escritorio mientas escribo un par de cosas en la pizarra

-Escuchen todos. ¡Bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai, yo soy su maestra Nekonome Shizuka!- dijo de un humor bastante alegre lo malo es que Muerte simplemente miro con indiferencia mientras escuchaba desinteresado

-Chicos, creo que ya todos saben esto. Esta es una escuela donde todos los monstruos de la zona asisten- lo que dijo hizo al jinete mirar con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-'El consejo tenía razón. Este lugar está hecho para que los monstruos se reúnan, aun si no han representado una amenaza todavía y su número tampoco es muy grande pero será mejor no arriesgarse'- pensó mientras seguía escuchando a la profesora

-Por el momento el mundo está bajo el control humano. Para sobrevivir nosotros los monstruos debemos aprender a convivir con los humanos- dijo mientras empezaba señalar la pizarra con su puntero de metal y el jinete había levantado una ceja

-'¿Convivir con los humanos? Si es asi entonces porque el consejo piensa que este lugar es peligroso. Si está hecho para que los monstruos aprendan a compartir el Tercer Reino entonces no le veo el problema, los Yokai no tienen un Reino propio es por ello que la mayoría ha venido al Tercer Reino y hasta la fecha no se ha dado ningún caso de que hayan hecho algún daño entonces ¿Por qué enviarme aquí?'- pensó mientras la maestro empezó a nombrar unas especies de reglas

-Por lo tanto la regla numero uno es: "Deben de estar en forma humana dentro de la escuela, excepto en situaciones especiales" la segunda regla es: "Ocultar su verdadera identidad de los demás estudiantes" ¿han comprendido? ¡Por favor sigan las reglas!-

Muerte estaba viendo con algo de interés ya que con algo como esto puede que el Tercer Reino se vuelva un poco más unido pero aun asi se seguía preguntando porque lo habrán enviado aquí ya que se nota que la situación está bajo control

-Que reglas tan aburridas-

Claro que siempre habían sus excepciones, Muerte miro a su lado para ver a su "vecino" realmente daba la apariencia del típico punk que se cree estar por encima de la ley, personas como el son las que sacan al jinete de quicio y de no ser porque debe mantener su coartada habría sacado a la Hearvester para partirlo en pedazos

La profesora se lo quedo mirando hasta que reviso su lista

-Tú eres…Komiya Saizo-kun ¿cierto?- Muerte tomo nota del nombre del idiota a su lado y empezó a considerar si este lugar realmente era para convivir con lo humanos aunque, despues de un par de palizas pueden llegar a aprender, asi les enseño a Guerra y a Contienda

El punk siguió hablando

-¿No sería mejor matar a los hombre humanos y pasar un buen rato con las mujeres? Yo hare eso sensei- dijo mientras se lamia los labios de forma repugnante con un lengua bastante larga

-Eso no es posible ya que cada estudiante y maestro en esta escuela es un monstruo- dijo mientras una cola de gato salió de su falda mientras esa parte de su cabello también se empezó a mover como si fueran orejas

-'Lo que significa que estoy rodeado'- pensó algo molesto y entonces la profesora volvió a hablar de nuevo

-Esta escuela está protegida por un sello mágico. Si un humano intentara venir aquí, moriría inmediatamente- esa parte hizo que el jinete sobresaltara un poco en un ligero estado de shock

-'¡¿Morir inmediatamente?! ¡¿Pero que no se supone que este lugar es para convivir con los humanos?! ¡¿Qué clase de enseñanza es esa?!'- pensó realmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar

El tipo Saizo seguía hablando sobre qué clase de cosas hacerle a las mujeres humanas hasta que el jinete termino por cabrearse

-Oye deja de hablar mierda y pon algo de atención a la clase, escucharte hablar de eso me enferma- le dijo de forma amenazante y a la vez indiferente pero solo provoco que el punk se levantara mientras lo miraba con enojo

-¡Eh! ¡Qué pasa con ese tono, pedazo de mierda! ¡Acaso quieres pelear!- el jinete tampoco se quedo atrás y se puso de pie solo para dejar en claro que el era más alto que la pequeña mierda frente el eso sumando a su físico lo hizo ver muy intimidante para algunos estudiantes eso y que sus ojos parecían penetrar en sus almas haciéndoles temblar un poco, pero Saizo no sucumbió

-El único pedazo de mierda aquí eres tú y si quieres pelear entonces no me molestaría destrozar esta aula con tu cara- dijo de forma amenazante mientras dejaba un poco de su aura salir haciendo a algunos de los estudiantes temblar, incluso Saizo estaba volviéndose indeciso de su era buena idea seguir provocando al tipo frente a él, antes de que la escena pudiera tornarse para peor la puerta del aula se abrió para revelar a cierta chica peli rosada que el jinete conocía

-¡Lo siento, vengo un poco tarde!-

La profesora se la quedo mirando

-Ara. Ya veo podrías presentarte- le instruyo y ella se puso frente a toda la clase

-Me llamo Akashiya Moka- se presento y luego todos los varones de la clase empezaron gritar de júbilo

-¡Que chica tan hermosa!-

-¡Mierda ciento que estoy enamorado!-

-Me pregunto si tendrá novio-

-Olvida eso, no ves lo buena que esta-

Muerte lo único que hizo al escuchar todas esas cosas fue dar un resoplido de fastidio pero lo malo fue que ella se dio cuenta del chico palido sentado junto a la pared y antes de que el jinete se diera cuenta, la peli rosada se le había tirado encima de nuevo dándole un abrazo, que ocasiono a la clase entrar en un fuerte estado de shock y furia, todos los estudiantes empezaron a emitir una furia asesina contra el jinete

-¡Randy! ¡Qué alegría nunca pensé que estaríamos en la misma clase! ¡Qué felicidad!- cada palabra solo hacía que los varones de la clase aumentaran su ira asesina pero cuando recibieron la "Mirada de Muerte" estos se callaron por completo pero el jinete seguía irritado pero tampoco pudo hacer algo por evitarlo

-'Ha~, esto va ser un largo dia'-

**Un rato más tarde**

El jinete tuvo la gran desgracia de convertirse en el centro de atención y también el blanco potencial de un asesinato por parte de todos los estudiantes varones de su clase y ahora lo más seguro es que también de toda la academia también, ya que desde que se volvió a encontrar con Moka esta no lo ha soltado y lo llevado sujetado del brazo desde que salieron y aun si le era molesto tampoco podría quejarse, ya que con una "Mirada de Muerte" bastaba para que eso idiotas se callaran de una puta vez, con un ligero suspiro el jinete y la vampiro salieron y fueron a una maquina expendedora, el jinete no sabia que pedir asi que en su lugar solo saco un refresco que estaba ahí mientras que Moka saco un zumo de tomate, se sentaron en la banca más cercana mientras empezaron a beber un poco

-Diem Randy ¿Qué tal la Academia Youkai?- le pregunto a lo que este contesto sin muchos ánimos

-Pues…diría que no está mal, es algo agradable- dijo mientras bebía un poco de su refresco

Luego de eso la situación se puso un poco incomoda debido a la falta de conversación aunque Muerte ya estaba acostumbrado ya que el rara vez le gusta hablar o iniciar una conversación, pero cuando Moka quiso romper el hielo una voz bastante familiar y que hizo al jinete poner una mueca de desagrado se escucho en unos de los pilares

-Tú eres Akashiya Moka ¿Cierto?- el bastardo tenía una fea sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba directamente al cuerpo de Moka para desagrado del Jinete, pero antes de darse cuenta el punk había agarrado al jinete por el cuello de su corbata y lo suspendió en el aire haciendo que la peli rosada entrara en pánico

-¡Randy!-

-¿Me puedes decir que hace una belleza como tu paseando por ahí con un chico como este? Moka-san- eso era todo antes de que este bastardo pudiera siquiera decir una palabra más el jinete cargo un poderoso puñetazo que le dio en la cara mandándolo a volar hacia uno de los pilares destrozándolo por completo y los estudiantes que estaban presentes se quedaron en shock al ver cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso con solo un golpe ¡y para rematar estaba en su forma de humano! ¡Que se supone que es este sujeto!

Antes de que el jinete pueda ir por y terminar el trabajo dejando que un poco de su aura saliera haciendo que algunos a su alrededor a excepción de Moka sintieran un gran miedo y pavor con su sola presencia pero a la final Moka lo agarro del brazo mientras lo llevaba lejos de ahí aun para su mal gusto pero aun asi quizá era lo mejor haber hecho eso aun era lo correcto también pudo terminar por delatar su identidad, la peli rosada se llevo al jinete a una de las terrazas de la institución

-Eso dio miedo, realmente me sorprendiste Randy- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba también en el barandal

-Bueno, tampoco fue la gran cosa- dijo él con su actitud indiferente de nuevo

Ella se lo quedo mirando un momento, había algo de él que ella le inquietaba, esa demostración de fuerza de hace rato realmente la sorprendió, pensaba que solo los vampiros y algunas otras clases de monstruos podrían tener ese tipo de fuerza entonces, ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él? Esa era la pregunta del millón para Moka ya que realmente le estaba inquietando pero que le costaba solo preguntar

Ella se puso frente a él un poco nerviosa y la verdad el jinete debía de admitir que cuando esta asi es un poco linda aun cuando el no tenga que admitirlo de verdad solo para sí mismo

-Etto…em, Randy ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- pregunto ella inocentemente mientras jugaba con sus manos, el jinete se quedo callado por un momento haciendo que ella se ponga un poco nerviosa

-Que no es encontrar de las reglas decir nuestras verdaderas identidades- dijo él un poco divertido ya que ella hizo un ligero puchera bastante infantil a lo que este solo se rio un poco entre dientes

-Aunque tú me dijiste que eras un vampiro- dijo este solo para molestarla un poco más y este volvió a poner avergonzada

-Es que yo no sabía nada de esas reglas- dijo mientras se tambaleaba un poco por la vergüenza

-Aun que sabes, no pareces mucho a un vampiro- en realidad Muerte tenia curiosidad sobre ella realmente no se parecía en nada a lo que él había visto antes

-Por el momento. Mira esto- ella señalo a la cruz que estaba atada a un collar de plata en su cuello, estaba hecho de plata y con una especie de gema ro incrustada

-¿Te refieres al rosario?- pregunto y ella asintió

-Asi es. Si me quito este rosario me convertiré en un autentico vampiro que pude dar muchísimo miedo- dijo ella pero el jinete pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por ellos, acaso piensa que por ella, él la terminaría odiando o temiendo. Vaya manera de pensar

-A mi no me importa si da miedo o no, para mi tu sigue siendo tu. Eso es lo que importa- no sabía porque pero lo que dijo pareciera que encendió un switch que la hizo que se le tirara encima y lo abrazara por el cuello

-¡Que alegría! ¡Tú eres mi primer amigo de verdad, Randy!- luego de eso ella se aparto un poco sonrojada, el jinete no dijo nada solo se puso un poco incomodo ya nunca antes ha recibido este tipo de afecto antes, quizá esto lo que se siente el tener un amigo

-Además, con Randy he tenido mi primera vez…- dijo haciendo al jinete confundirse un poco por ello

-¿Tu primera vez?-

-Hasta el dia de hoy solo había bebido zumo de tomate y paquetes de transfusión de sangre. Nunca había bebido la sangre real como…la de Randy…esa dulzura…la sensación…ese…energizarte- antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta ella lo había vuelto a agarrar con un único objetivo que el jinete pudo deducir al instante

-No puedo olvidarlo- ella estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello, pero el jinete pudo ver en solo una fracción de segundo, pudo sentir una poderosa energía seguida de una imagen bastante parecida a Moka pero su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre en solo un fracción de segundo el jinete la aparto de una forma un poco brusca

-Moka…ya hoy me sacaste sangre, debes aprender a contenerte- le regaño y ella se puso avergonzada con las mejillas rojas mientras hacia un puchera algo infantil que hizo al jinete reírse un poco mentalmente

-'Hump, es como un niña'-

Ya en la tarde el jinete y Moka tuvieron que separarse debía a que ambos tenían sus departamentos de descanso en distintas direcciones, luego de haberse adentrado un poco en el bosque el jinete dio un silbido y con eso en un flash de luz verde y un par de plumas, el cuervo apareció y se postro en su hombro, el jinete le sonrió mientras le empezó a acariciar debajo del pico a lo esté solo grazno un poco por cómo se sentía, todo parecía ir bien hasta que el jinete escucho algo que lo hizo sobre saltar

¡KYAAA!

-¡¿Esa era Moka?!- el jinete empezó a ir en la dirección mientras convocaba a desesperación y empezó a cabalgar lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección al lugar donde e origino el grito

**Con Moka**

La vampira peli rosada estaba tirada en un árbol con su cuerpo completamente cubierto en algo viscoso como saliva y frente a ella estaba nadie más ni nada menos que Saizo en su verdadera forma que era la de un orco, con su lengua fuera mientras miraba el indefenso cuerpo de la peli rosada cada vez con más lujuria, la peli rosada levemente asustada trato de levantarse pero no pudo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te transformas Moka-san? ¿O estás muy asustada?- el idiota se empezó a reír completamente desquiciado y la peli rosada solo lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-¡Transformarse va en contra de las reglas!- aun cuando dijo eso el solo se echó a reír como un loco mientras se tambaleaba

-¡Estamos fuera de la escuela! ¡Asi que está bien!- el monstruo disparo su lengua y esta se enrollo en la pierna de la vampiresa arrastrándola y a la final la impacto contra un árbol con un fuerte golpe que la hizo escupir saliva dejándola completamente tirada en el suelo, el solo volvió a traer su lengua mientras se reia sin parar

-¡Donde está tu aterrador novio ahora! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿DONDE?!-

Y como su fuera un llamado del destino

**-¡Aquí!-**

Cuando el orco se dio la vuelta lo único que recibió fue un poderoso golpe envuelto en una aura de color morado oscuro que lo mando a estrellarse contra los arboles dejando un gran rastro de destrucción, Muerte había llegado justo a tiempo y fue directo hacia Moka que aun estaba en el suelo

-¡Randy!- ella dijo feliz pero débil y el jinete la ayudo a levantarse, ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba un poco, el jinete solo actuó por instinto y le devolvió el abrazo, lo malo fue que el momento no duro mucho ya que Saizo regreso y agarro al jinete con la guardia baja, este al no reaccionar a tiempo recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando fuera de un barranco, y Moka preocupada fue directo hacia el sin siquiera prestarle atención al orco

-¡Hey a donde crees que vas! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!- grito

El orco bajo por el barranco de un salto, mientras tanto el jinete se había vuelto a poner de pie sin problemas, el vio como Moka iba directo hacia él y por su expresión pudo darse cuenta de que realmente estaba preocupada por él, algo que nunca ha visto antes ni siquiera de sus propios hermanos y hermana, de alguna manera le hacía sentir algo…algo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. era una especie de calor en su pecho que lo hacía sentir…vivo

-¡Randy, estas bien!- ella se le acercó para darle un abrazo e intentar ver si estaba herido pero Muerte solo la aparto y la puso detrás de él de forma protectora

-Estoy bien, no te acerques esto es peligroso, no dejare que te haga daño- dijo mientras veía como el orco se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, el jinete frunció el ceño y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él y antes de que el orco pudiera darle un golpe con sus manos enormes este se volcó de lado y se puso justo en frente de él y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un poderoso uppercut que lo mando unos metros en el aire, luego dio otro salto y lo agarro de la cintura mientras aún estaba suspendido en el aire y con un fuerte impulso lo impacto contra el piso creando un gran cráter, el jinete dio un salto para volver a donde estaba Moka, quien estaba completamente sorprendida por la gran demostración de fuerza del jinete

-Te dije que no dejare que te haga daña después de todo…somos amigos ¿no?- dijo con una confiada sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara un momento pero el canto de victoria no duro mucho ya que el jinete no se dio cuenta de que el orco ya estaba detrás del pero cuando se volteo este le dio un poderoso golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol haciendo que Moka gritara de miedo al ver a su amigo estrellarse contra un árbol antes de que el orco pudiera agarrarla esta fue corriendo hacia él y lo empezó a ayudar a levantarse, el escupió un poco de sangre, se limpió la boca y se levantó para ir directo hacia el pero cuando se levantó accidentalmente quito el rosario de del cuello de maco cuando su mano se resbalo de su hombro

-El rosario…se rompió- fue lo último que dijo antes de que una poderosa aura la llenara todo su cuerpo y luego todo el sitio igual ya que el cielo se tornó de un rojo sangre al igual que la luna y finalmente una gran ráfaga de murciélagos volaron a gran velocidad y fueron directamente hacia Moka envolviéndola y fusionándose con su cuerpo haciendo que algunas partes de su físico aumentaran, su pecho, caderas aumentaron y su cabello rosado se tiño de un color blanco puro y finalmente sus ojos de color vede esmeralda se tornaron de un color rojo como la sangre, la nueva Moka se puso frente al orco que al parecer estaba temblando de miedo, el jinete por su parte estaba algo impresionado por la gran cantidad de poder que ella emanaba, si sus cálculos no le fallan, ella sería capaz de derrotar a un "Carcelero" sin problemas

-'Muy impresionante'- pensó al ver la gran aura maligna que ella irradiaba pero lo que le gusto mas era ver al orco cagarse del miedo, fue algo bastante divertido de ver

-Es como dicen los rumores…ojos rojos…cabello blanco…y…¡Y una aura maligna! ¡Un verdadero vampiro!- dijo todavía lleno de shock y miedo la nueva Moka solo se acomodó el pelo mientras miraba a su oponente con aburrimiento

-¿Así que tú eres quien me despertó de mi sueño?-

El orco seguía congelado por el miedo mientras ella empezaba a prepararse y luego dio un ligero bostezo mientras miraba a él orco que empezó a decir cualquier tipo de incoherencias debido al miedo que sentía con solo verla y antes de que el orco ser diera cuenta

**-Conoce tu lugar- **

En una fracción de segundo la vampiresa le había dado una poderosa patada que lo mando a gran velocidad hacia el barranco haciendo un poderoso impacto que dejo todo completamente en escombros, el jinete se quedó mirando a la nueva versión de Moka por un momento hasta que esta también le dirigió la mirada, por un momento parecía que sus respectivos poderes estaban buscando la manera de sofocar al otro sin éxito alguno hasta que lo dejaron tal cual, su concurso de miradas no duro mucho ya que Saizo había regresado con una gran furia pero antes de que la Moka peli plateada pudiera hacer algo

**-No nos molestes- **

El orco recibió otro poderoso golpe en el estómago que lo quemaba ya que en el brazo del jinete había una especie de guantelete de aspecto demoniaco y unas púas en los nudillos también está el hecho de que el guante irradiaba una energía abrasadora y el orco termino volando a gran velocidad e impacto de nuevo en el muro de piedra con más fuerza y con una marca de un puño plasmada en su carne con algo muy caliente

Luego el jinete se dirigió a la nueva Moka

-Lo siento. Pero esta vez era mío- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que ella pusiera una pequeña mueca, ella simplemente recogió el rosario del piso pero antes de ponérselo se dirigió al jinete con una expresión indiferente

-No estoy segura de que monstruo seas pero eso no me importa. Mi otro yo tendrá hambre después de esto. Además hasta yo tengo que admitir que tu sangre es como un energizante- la última parte la dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner el rosario de vuelta y en un flash de luz la apareció la Moka de pelo rosado y todo el paisaje también volvió a la normalidad pero antes de que Moka callera Muerte la agarro cargándola al modo de princesa aunque no mucho después esta se despertó lentamente para luego quedárselo mirando por un momento

-¿Estas bien? …Moka- ella estaba un poco confundida pero luego de ver que en la mejilla del jinete había un corte del cual empezaba a gotear sangre a ella se le blanqueo la mente pensando únicamente en ese delicioso néctar de color rojo

-Definitivamente no puedo resistirme…a este olor- el jinete ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y aunque no le gustara, así es como deberá de ser, al menos por un tiempo, el simplemente le dejo el pase libre a su cuello

-¡Perdona, Randy!- y con eso ella se fue directo a su cuello

Capu-Chuuuuuuu~

-'Haaa~, vaya primer dia'

**Fin**

**WOOW, vaya que les parecio mi nueva historia, buena, mala, mas o menos. deiganmelo en los comentarios, quiero decirles que pronto estare actualizando cualquier otra de mis historias aunque quizá no muy seguido ya que estoy de vaca aquí en esmerarlas pero si estare escribiendo un poco por ahí bueno como sea no olvide dejar su reviw y si tienen alguna idea que compartir díganlo en los reviw o por mensaje privado**

**Mata ne! ;3**


	2. Un Sucubo y un Jinete

**¡BOOM! ¡BAM! Hey gente como andan aquí esta su amigable vecino Inferno999 con otra actualización espero lo disfruten y como siempre (creo que ya se me hizo costumbre XD) les dejo una nota al final, como sea…**

**Nada de lo establecido aquí me pertenece (es tan triste ;w;) casa uno es propiedad de sus respectivo dueños, en fin**

**¡ACCION!**

Rosario Jinete

Capitulo 1: Un Súcubo y un Jinete

**Ubicación: Dormitorios de Hombres**

Desde lo que paso ayer el jinete había decidido tener un merecido descanso aun si no necesita dormir su cuerpo parecía pedirle algo de reposo despues de todo lo que paso ayer asi sin más decidió acostarse y prepararse para otro dia en esta pesadilla de ser un adolecente en esta academia y luego estaba Moka…el no entendía como podía tomar agrado de el claro ella no sabe que él es la Muerte pero aun asi las criaturas temen a su sola presencia aun si esta disfrazado eso quedo demostrado con los demás monstruos de esta academia, ellos podían sentir que debían temerle por ello prefirieron no acercársele por que sus instintos de supervivencia les decían sobre el peligro que representaba entonces…como es que esa vampira de pelo rosa no sentía ese miedo y lo veía como un amigo? El jinete no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta…pero de alguna manera sabia que la respuesta vendría a él, solo que más adelante

El jinete se levanto hizo un poco de ejerció y también se puso a meditar en su alcoba, el hecho de estar aquí fingiendo ser un estudiante no significa que no iba a hacer sus ejercicios diarios matutinos antes de ir al servicio…uso una pesas hechizadas para poder hacer sus ejercicios, meditaba en su paisaje mental peleando con diferentes tipos de criaturas y leer un poco del libro de los muertos para memorizar cualquier tipo de encantamiento que le podría ser útil con sus poderes de necromancia, también hizo aparecer algunos cuántos libros más para leer, la mayoría hablaba de ritos y encantamientos que el usa y memoriza y todo esto…en solo 25 minutos antes de empezar las clases. No por nada es el líder de los 4 heraldos del apocalipsis eso y tener que tratar con 2 hermanos menores problemáticos y una hermana que a pesar de ser responsable no deja de ser un dolor a veces…y luego tenemos a Strife(Contienda) él era su peor dolor de cabeza…era inmaduro, boca sucia, sin modales y con una pésima muestra de respeto y clase asi él y ellos mismo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo hace cosas que ponen sus nombres como jinetes en vergüenza…es por eso que ha tenido que educarlo de la forma que el solo sabe que aprende…a punta de palos

(Despues de todo asi es como se aprende…porque las palabras siempre fallan xD)

El jinete prefirió no amargarse la mañana recordando eso y fue directo a las duchas para refrescarse despues de sus ejercicios ya que su aseo es una de las cosas que él más toma en consideración antes de salir, prefiere que las cosas estén impecables antes de ensuciarse las manos y eso incluye también en sus batallas él hecho de ser La Muerte no significa que deba de oler igual que un cadáver. El dejo todo ordenado y fue directo al servicio, solo para encontrarse con algo que no debería de sorprenderse. Monstruos, la Academia Yokai es una institución única para monstruos donde los jóvenes aprenden a convivir con los seres humanos en su mundo pero resulta que algunos no están de acuerdo y prefieren tratarlos como comida…en este caso Saizo fue un clave ejemplo y hablando de él, un rumor de que el jinete lo había destrozado se extendió como la pólvora es por eso que los estudiantes empezaron a tomar MAS distancia de él incluso más de lo que hacían antes y claro a él no le importo en lo mas mínimo ya que eso estaba bien para él asi que cuando entro al baño lo que paso fue muy obvio, los monstruos dentro se paralizaron y palidecieron al verlo ya que esta es la primera vez que lo veían sin el uniforme que de por si resaltaba los músculos pero ahora solo tenía un camisetilla y unos bóxers y se quedaron atemorizados, ¡el maldito estaba mamado! Tenía una musculatura intimidante, sus brazos parecían vigas de acero! Y su abdomen casi se veía como el de un físico culturista

El jinete los ignoro y solo fue al lavabo se cepillo los dientes, se lavo la cara y las axilas para ponerse el desodorante, el que sea el jinete de la Muerte no significa que debo oler como un cadáver en putrefacción…aun que su piel parezca el de uno de todas formas…el jinete tenia una vena brotada en la frente por ello y el narrador sudaba balas al haberlo hecho enojar

[¡Lo siento Muerte-sama no lo volveré a hacer!]

…

Eso fue un completo Mindfuck

El jinete ahora tenía una gota despues de haber escuchado todo eso pero solo desestimo pero cuando estaba punto de irse noto algo raro…uno de los monstruos se lo quedo viendo de forma…incomoda y la expresión que tenia parecía que insinuaba algo…y se dio cuenta que ese maldito estaba mirando directamente hacia sus bóxer y a él le broto una vena por ello

-¡Que alguien le diga al frutillita que deje de ficharme el bulto!-

(Si lo sé mucho bananero pero que puedo decir me mata de la risa xD)

Los otros idiotas le empezaron a caer a palos al subnormal y Muerte sonrió para sí mismo y salió de ahí ya que no quería tener más de esta mierda, fue a su habitación y empezó a ponerse su uniforme para otro dia estresante

**Un rato más tarde**

Despues de ese molesto momento el jinete decidió empezar a caminar hacia su salón desde los dormitorios hasta la academia pero entonces se percato de que algunos estuantes empezaron a hacer escándalo detrás de él y la razón era muy simple, Moka estaba caminando por detrás de él y resulta que desde que llego los estudiantes masculinos la tratan como a una especie de diosa lo cual no le importo al jinete ya que solo la veía como su amiga aunque si admitía que ella era bastante linda solo que no lo diría de forma abierta…*cof…*_Tsundere*…_*cof*…el jinete de nuevo tenía una vena solo que esta vez no sabía por qué y prefirió ignorarlo por completo para no amargarse la mañana con cosas sin sentido pero cuando trato de relajarse lo único que consiguió fue un abrazo sorpresa de Moka quien ya lo había visto y eso solo hizo que los estudiantes masculinos lo vieran con dagas llenos de un veneno que pondría al de Aracne en vergüenza pero nada que una "Mirada de Muerte" no pueda arreglar y no cabe olvidar que a ellos casi se orinan al verlo con ese rostro que solo los muestra a ellos mismos en el piso desmembrados y completamente irreconocibles, terminaron mojando sus pantalones, el jinete dejo de importarle y siguió su camino con una cierta pelirosada aferrada a su brazo como si vida dependiera de ello…lol

_-Ya lo vieron…ese es el monstruo que destrozo por completo a Saizou Komiya ese Randy Krauser-_

_-¡Incluso dicen que no estaba en su forma de monstruo y que lo derroto con solo un golpe! ¡¿Qué mierda será ese tipo?!-_

_-¡Yo ni de coña me meto con ese sujeto seguro que me hace pedazos!-_

_-¡Ese maldito como se atreve a caminar junto a Moka-chan!-_

El jinete simplemente suspiro al escuchar los murmullos y toda esa mierda que sinceramente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, el ya imponía miedo en todas las criaturas vivientes desde tiempos inmemorables y jamás le prestó importancia ya que esas perras lo respetaban aparte se pensó bien como es que su trabajo se torno de esta forma de un momento para otro…pero ya toca, no es como si su hermano menor no la esté pasando peor… ¿O sí? Bueno aun asi no se iba a preocupar por ello despues de todo ya está lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo…el único problema era que de alguna manera se sentía vigilado, como si lo observaran y ciertamente a si fue ya que no muy a lo lejos vio cerca del bosque a una chica de pelo celeste por los arboles también se preguntaba lo que pasa con el color del pelo de esta gente... ¿acaso hay un fenómeno atmosférico o algo? …prefirió no preguntar pero si quería averiguar porque esa chica lo estaba vigilando

-Oye Moka, me disculpas un momento-

-¿Eh?-

La vampira lo vio confusa por un momento ya que estaba por pedirle si le daría un "poquito" de sangre ya que no había tenido desayuno pero aun asi el jinete se aparto del abrazo y fue directo hacia la joven quien se había adentrado aun mas en el bosque y empezó a rebuscar entre las ramas también aprovecho a mandar a Polvo a buscar por los alrededores para revisar y no mucho despues el cuervo fantasma volvió para indicarle que la chica estaba cerca de un estanque no muy lejos de donde estaba

-'¿Quiere jugar a las escondidas? ¡Hump! Como si alguien se pudiera esconder de mi'- pensó mientras empezó a saltar por las ramas una tras otra con facilidad mientras se acercaba mas y mas hasta que no a lo mucho se dio cuenta de algo…justo a unos metros vio a la chica del pelo celeste arrimada a un árbol mientras veía por los lugares, ella de seguro esperaba que el jinete fuera a buscarla caminando lo cual fue algo demasiado estúpido de pensar aun asi Muerte decidió jugar con ella por un rato asi que con eso en mente empezó a saltar de rama en rama con cuidado de no alertarla hasta que se balanceo en la última rama

En cuanto a la peli celeste, ella seguía viendo haber si el jinete llegaba para atraerlo a su "trampa" pero como no vio nada se molesto y se recostó por un momento en el tronco del árbol a seguir esperando y cerró los ojos por un momento para pensar bien su plan una vez mas pero su relajación no duro cuando escucho una voz que hizo que se le helara la sangre por completo

-¿Qué estas mirando?- ella abrió los ojos en la sorpresa al ver al jinete de cabeza colgado de una rama mientras la veía con esa mirada impasible e indiferente con una ceja levantada mientras esperaba una respuesta de la peli celeste quien estaba en shock todavía y algo paralizada y el jinete levanto la ceja un momento para mover su mano frente a ella para ver si despertaba pero entonces la chica dio un leve chillido y se cayó sobre su trasero el jinete solo se descolgó de la rama para ver que la peli celeste seguía con esa mirada de sorpresa

-¿C-Como? ¿E-En qué momento apareciste?-

Él ni se molesto en responder ya que no vino para eso

-¿Por qué me espiabas?- su voz estaba un poco llena de enojo lo que hizo que la peli celeste le dé un escalofrió ya que en parte para ella él es aterrador aunque también caliente pero no se imagino que podría llegar a dar más miedo del que de por sí ya da…y eso no es nada ya que aun estaba con su apariencia humana ella no quería ni imaginarse como seria su verdadera forma aunque se preguntaba si seria o mas caliente o más aterrador… ¿Quizá ambas? Quién sabe, el punto es que ella tenía que ver la forma de volver al centro del asunto, ella se levanto con confianza tratando de comerse su miedo y el jinete se mantuvo exceptivo y poco expresivo, la peli celeste trato de volver al teatro que tenía preparado para cuando el llegara, Muerte miro con la ceja levantada como de repente la chica misteriosa se volvió a desmoronar en el suelo esta vez con la cara roja y flexionando esos gigantescos pechos que hasta ahora no había notado pero que ahora pudo ver DEMASIADO bien

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- al jinete le crispo la ceja por un momento al ver que de pronto la atmosfera se torno ¿rosada? Ok el hecho de que ese color en su mayoría represente el deseo y la lujuria no significa que en esta escena eso deba pasar…al menos no con alguien como él, el jinete solo hizo un movimiento con sus manos para disipar esas nubes rosadas y mandarlas al carajo y se volvió a la chica que se quedo medio en shock al ver que su primer plan no función. Hora del plan B

-¡P-Por favor…mi pecho me duele! ¿Podrías ayudarme?- ella no lo pensó dos veces y se arrimo al jinete presionando esos malvaviscos contra el pecho del pelinegro quien estaba a punto de tener un ataque de cólera…el odia que lo toquen y peor de esta forma, el con "todo el respeto" que alguien como él puede tener (si es que lo tiene) aparto a la peli celeste de un empujón y esta se cayó al piso con fuerza pero aun asi no se dejo asi que con un último esfuerzo

-'¡Esta es mi última oportunidad! ¡Sin importar que voy a hacer que el monstruo mas fuerte sea parte de mi grupo!'-

-¡¿Y tu quien carajos eres?! ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!- el estaba en la rabia aunque algo moderada…tampoco quería causar un desastre si su aura se le va de las manos ¿Quién dice que Guerra es el unió que tiene problemas para controlar su ira? Heck, Muerte ha tenido un cupo de asistencia para las clases de manejo de ira desde mucho antes que los seres humanos llegaran al multiverso, el punto es que la peli celeste en su último ataque se puso ojo a ojo con el jinete mientras sus grandes pechos presionaban su cuerpo antes de que Muerte pudiera hacer algo sintió un leve picadura en su cabeza…un sensación al familiar…era…como si algo le estuviera mandando una orden hacia su cerebro…

-'Esta chica… ¿trata de controlarme?'-

.

.

.

.

.

-'Si no fuera por lo enojado que estoy me estaría carcajeando hasta más no poder ¿esta mocosa cree de verdad que puede controlarme mentalmente? E combatido con millones de criaturas cuyos poderes psíquicos son superiores a los de esta mocosa y ninguno de ellos ha logra una mierda ¡Que oportunidad tendrá ella!'- pensó el jinete con una expresión de fastidio en su cara y ese momento el solo la aparto para sorpresa suya y él se fue caminando dejando a la chica confundida…para el este tipo de cosas no valen la pena

-¡O-Oye…a dónde vas!- el solo se volteo con una expresión complemente aburrida y sin vida

-A clase…se me hace tarde…por cierto. Te recomiendo que busques un hobbie…escuche que eso ayuda para deshacerse del estrés o en tu caso…tu falta de cerebro-

La pobre se la cayó la boca por completo al ver que su "Encanto" no sirvió de nada y para colmo se burla de ella, el jinete solo siguió caminando haciendo como si lo que acaba de pasar fue solo una ilusión producida por el exceso de trabajo y bebidas energizantes combinada con su ya de por si cadena interminable de estrés…pobre, en cuanto a nuestra peli celeste de grandes pechos pues solo se quedo ahí en shock pero aun asi frunció e seño y rechino los dientes al ver que su mejor carta no le sirvió de nada, el jinete no se iba a dejar joder por algo tan común como un hechizo para manipular mentes teniendo en cuanta su larga experiencia con seres que poseen esas cualidades…es una pena que nuestra amiga aquí presente no sepa eso

-'¡No me voy a rendir! ¡Sin importar que, voy a hacer que Randy Krauser sea parte de grupo de chicos!'-

Con ese pensamiento suicida en mente la chica de grandes oppais se va del bosque más o menos por la misma dirección que nuestro querido jinete protagonista el cual seguía maldiciéndose internamente por haber aceptado esta misión…pero ya bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer? El solo bajo la cabeza mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca el era una ser que existió desde la creación, cuando la vida llego al multiverso debía surgir una poderosa fuerza opuesta que se le equiparara para formar el balance…asi fue como él nació, Muerte…la sola pronunciación de su nombre era más que suficiente para inculcar el temor y pesadillas a los más fieros y fuertes guerreros tanto del universo como del inframundo, los vivos no pueden tocarlo, los muertos son sus esclavos y los Dioses tiemblan con su sola presencia, Muerte es el único ser que puede quitarle la inmortalidad a un dios y todos los poderes que este conlleva. Pero mírese ahora, debido a ciertas circunstancias este mismo ser omnipotente, omnisciente y omnipresente todopoderoso ahora esta de incognito fingiendo ser un estudiante de bachillerato y hasta tiene una amiga de buen corazón pelirosada bien linda e inocente que lo considera su primer y mejor amigo

. . . . . . . . . . .

Es tan gracioso como lo es de penoso si alguno de los más grandes enemigos del jinete lo vieran asi se reirían de él incluso mientras este los este mutilando y torturando, gracias a dios que eso no ha pasado…todavía

**Un rato más tarde en el salón**

La señorita Nekonome dictaba la clase con toda la naturalidad del mundo y no se dio cuenta de la escena que se ponía en los pupitres de la esquina. Podemos apreciar a un jinete al que lo rodea un aura deprimente mientras se lamentaba la situación a la que por trabajo tenía que soportar, vemos a un Moka sonriendo de forma inocente casi ignorando lo que la rodeaba y luego tenemos a la nueva acosadora del jinete la chica peli celeste de grandes pechos mirando con dagas a la vampiresa quien ni siquiera le prestó atención, sip solo un dia mas en la vida de este ser todopoderoso que todos amamos y tememos. Moka estaba feliz ya que su amigo acepto darle el desayuno aunque este le parecía molestar, ella pensó que posiblemente lo esté tratando como si fuera su desayuno…

-'Quizá Randy esté pensando eso… ¿me pregunto si estar molesto?- la pelirosada miro a su amigo quien se lamentaba sin que sospechara y si se pregunta que está pensado pues…

**En la mente del jinete**

**-'¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!'-**

El pobre esta desquitándose el estrés destruyendo cuanto había a su paso, es una pena, pero en fin eso no es el punto, nuestra peli celeste miro a su "rival" con ojos de furia encendida, el jinete no lo sabía pero estaba en medio de un conflicto…uno el cual le importa un comino y medio

-'¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el multiverso YO tengo que pasar por esto?'- créeme amigo tu hermanito no lo está teniendo también como tú crees pero en fin eso pasa cuando eres un ser todopoderoso…ese tipo de cosas tiende a atraer atención…femenina…y mucha pero también atrae problemas y muchos enemigos arrogantes que querrán retarte a una pelea pero que al final les terminas por partir la mandíbula y el orto y hasta ahí llego su arrogancia…todo un cliché…lo malo es que para un jinete eso es más una situación del dia a dia en su trabajo asi que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer…es una pena

-'Randy Krauser…serás mío ¡Aun que sea lo último que haga!'- pensó la loca peli celeste mientras el jinete le importaba menos y se seguía lamentando su suerte y Moka seguía como si nada una sonrisa de gato inocente y atendía la clase (=3)

**Por los pasillos, despues de clases**

Moka caminaba tranquilamente mientras buscaba al jinete para un "almuerzo rapido" no sabía en qué momento o cuando pero simplemente se volvió adicta a su sangre, era como un poderoso energizante que la hacía sentir viva y como si nada la pudiera detener, casi como un "Power Up" no solo la ponía de cierto humor, era casi intoxicante, aunque algo le estaba incomodando demasiado…no sabía porque pero el jinete ha estado demasiado decaído por algo y ella pensaba que posiblemente se debía que lo estaba molestando mucho con su sangre lo más posible es que crea que lo trata como si desayuno

-Debería preguntarle para estar segura- se decidió y con eso en mente la vampira pelirosada decidió buscar a su amigo para aclararse de una vez este mal entendido de no ser porque algo llamo su atención

-¡¿Tu eres Akashiya Moka, la vampiro?!- la peli rosada se volteo para ver a otra chica sentada en lona de la escalera esta chica de pelo celeste de bajo no sin antes hacer un servicio a la comunidad masculina dejando a la vista esa bragas completamente grandes y dejar rebotar esos malditos malvaviscos gigantes…jejeje la mayoría de los chicos veían con atención mientras les salía humo por la intensa demostración de FanService jejeje

-¿Eh? …etto… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto pero esta solo le frunció el seño molesta salvo que encima no ha notada su intimidación ni siquiera sabe quién es…es una lástima el punto es que ella se puso frente a la peli rosada con una mirada desafiante en todo su ser

-¡Soy Kurumu Kurono y estoy aquí para retarte y ver quién se queda con el monstruo más poderoso de la escuela! ¡Randy Krauser! Y asi poder completar mi plan- exclamo y Moka frunció el seño por un momento

-¿Plan? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Randy con todo eso?!- Kurumu solo rio mientras miro a la pelirosada de forma burlona

-¡Voy a hacer que todos los hombres me deseen y se enamoren de mi con mi encanto y asi formar un Harem! ¡Ese es el cometido de todo súcubo despues de todo!- de pronto el ambiente se puso rosa y bueno…digamos que la cosa se puso un poco bizarra mientras la súcubo se meneaba e imaginaba ese increíble mundo que está soñando lo cual le saco una gran gota a la vampira

-E-Etto… ¿Q-Que acaso revelar nuestra identidad va contra las reglas? … ¡Y porque esto me involucra a mí y a Randy!- la súcubo dejo su cantoneo y miro de nuevo a la pelirosada con una expresión de odio lo que la hizo fruncir el seño por un momento. La súcubo se acerco a ella caminando al punto de estar frente a frente…y pecho a pecho…literalmente

-¿Por qué dices? ¡Simple mi plan no puede ser hecho ya que por alguna razón, muchos de los chicos están más calenturientos contigo que conmigo! ¡Eso me molesta, para colmo el monstruo más fuerte, lindo, sexy, dominante y poderoso está completamente pegado a ti y me ignora…sin importar cuantas veces me haya querido meter al baño con él o cuando sacrifique mi cuerpo al dejarlo verme desnuda! ¡Nada funciona! ¡Incluso estoy empezando a pensar que podría ser Gay!-

Ok…eso era DEMASIADA información…en serio, debe de haber un límite para dejar salir ese tipo de cosas y para colmo la mitad del colegio estaba ahí y el jinete fue el que cargo con todo eso…no sé si envidiarlo u odiarlo o sentir pena por el…pero creo que las tres cosas no están tan mal, y el hecho de que no haya reaccionado a sus…este…Ejem "Muestras de afecto" es porque seguramente las encontró más molestas que estimulantes…eso creo…aunque la otra teoría seria que el YA ha visto tantas tetas y culos que ya ni le impresionan…creo ¡Pero bueno volviendo al caso!

-Oi~ Moka… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es todo ese maldito bullicio?- que conveniente que el jinete por fin apareciera ya que él era el centro de la conversación, la vampiro y la súcubo se voltearon para ver a la razón de sus peleas caminar como si nada aunque muchos de los chicos (que estaban asustados como alma que huye del diablo) miraban al jinete con absoluto desprecio e envidia por su maldita suerte con las chicas cuando ellos deseaban tener problemas de falda aunque sea una vez en sus malditas y virginales vidas…pobres

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado como seria el triangulo amoroso mas jodido de la historia? Pues si encontrarse con una vampiro obsesionada con chuparte cada parte de tu cuerpo sin un mal sentido de palabra para sacarte la sangre como si fueran las tres comidas del dia, a una súcubo calenturienta deseosa de tener a un centenar de adolescentes vírgenes reprimidos sexualmente para su harem y a una entidad todopoderosa a la que le importa un comino la vida de cualquier ser que existe en el universo y que todo le chupa un huevo que LITERALMENTE es la Muerte y que en estos momentos se iban a encontrar en ese preciso momento cuando la mitad de toda la academia los estaba viendo…entonces si este definitivamente ES el triangulo amoroso mas jodido de la historia

(Dross Style Bitches BV ¡Yeah! lml)

Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno, el punto de la cosa es que le jinete se parado frente a las dos con una expresión neutral y aburrida mientras tenia las manos en sus bolsillos…casi parecía que para el nada pasaba en el mundo…claro nada está pasando… ¡Oh! Espera, si está pasando algo…y ese algo es… ¡QUE DOS DE LAS TIAS MAS LINDAS Y CALIENTES DE TODA LA MALDITA ESCUELA ESTAN POR TENER UNA PELEA DE GATAS POR EL! Todos los hombres estaban llorando lágrimas masculinas de furia mientras veían al jinete completamente relajado y con un aura de quemeimportismo en ella al no darse cuenta de la increíble suerte que le ha tocado aun cuando este la ve como una maldición ya más que disfrutarlo le daba un cierto grado de estrés

-No lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Qué está pasando a…qui?… ¿Eh? … ¡¿Tu otra vez?!- el apunto a la súcubo quien se rio nerviosamente mientras aparto la vista…claro que esta no es la segunda vez que se encuentran despues de lo que paso en el lago…solo digamos que ella siguió acosándolo causando "accidentes" en los que el jinete terminaba o apoyado en sus pechos o agarrándolos…maldito suertudo

-¿Eh? Randy la conoces-

El jinete hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras trato de borrar esas imágenes de su mente…lo último que quiere es desarrollar las mismas malditas costumbre de Contienda ya que ese cabron es un completo pervertido lujurioso. El caso es que el solo suspiro

-Para mala suerte…si, pero que es todo este alboroto, en un momento voy por un refresco y luego empiezo a escuchar un momento de idioteces en las que mi nombre salió disparado ¿Qué mierda pasa?-

Moka estaba a punto de explicar pero en eso momento paso algo que ni la súcubo o la vampira esperaron…uno de los chicos que al parecer no se contuvo mas salió disparado de la multitud hacia el jinete

-¡TU MALDITO SUERTUDO DE MIERDA! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE ASI A MOKA-CHAN?! ¡¿PORQUE TODAS LAS CHICAS LINDAS SE VAN UN BICHO RARO Y ATERRADOR COMO TU Y NO YO?! ¡¿PORQUEEEEE?!-

Muerte levanto una ceja y luego un tic nervioso, pero aun asi ni siquiera suspiro, el muchacho estaba a punto de asestar un golpe para sorpresa y preocupación de la vampira y la súcubo pero aun asi no era necesario ya que todo sabemos cómo terminara esto

-¡VOY A MATARTE DESGRACIADO!-

El jinete solo se puso sus auriculares y antes de que el chico pudiera estar un solo centímetro, el jinete despareció, la gran destreza de velocidad dejo a todos impactados ya que ni siquiera los hombre lobo son capaces de desaparecer a esa velocidad, el estudiante busco con la mirada pero no encontró nada hasta que una fría sanación

**-¿Buscabas a alguien?-**

Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta lo único que alcanzo a ver fue un puño bien cargado que iba directo a su cara…todo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras los presentes veían como el puño del jinete se hundió profundamente en la cara de el pobre desgraciado

**¡BOOOOM!**

Todos vieron como el pobre estudiante salió disparado a gran velocidad y salió volando por la ventana y mas allá, el jinete se quedo ahí parado con una expresión fría e irritada pero aun asi suspiro puso sus manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo

-Si tan desesperado estas por una mujer…primero deja de ser un idiota, a ver si con eso tienes suerte…aunque lo dudo-

El se dirigió a la multitud que estaba asustada y conmocionada pero era el público masculino que estaba asustado las chicas veían al jinete con corazones en sus ojos mientras decían su nombre en forma de alabanzas una y otra vez, pero este no les prestó atención

-¿Alguien más?-

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿No?-

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Bien, eso está mejor que les sirva de lección, el próximo que intente hacer una estupidez como esa…piénselo bien porque n tendrá tanta suerte como el otro-

El se dirigió a su amiga vampira quien estaba sorprendida de nuevo y Kurumu también lo estaba pero más que asustada estaba sonrojada al ver el poder del jinete y mas al ver su devoción al proteger a su amiga

-Vámonos Moka, este lugar es muy ruidoso para mi gusto-

-¿Eh? …Ah, s-si vamos-

El tomo la tomo de la mano y se fueron dejando a un público de mujeres soñadoras y uno de hombre completamente aterrados pero aun asi miraban al jinete con furia e envidia ¿Y la súcubo? Bueno ella volvió a la realidad y frunció el seño al ver que su oportunidad una vez más se había ido pero aun asi no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente

**Un rato más tarde**

**Ubicación: Enfermería de la Academia**

El jinete suspiro de puro fastidio…ya perdió la cuenta de cuantas peces lo había hecho hasta ahora pero hasta este punto ya le había dado igual, simplemente debía esperar a que este semestre termine y presentar su informe ante el consejo claro eso incluye el numero de amenazas eliminadas que hasta ahora las cuales no han sido tantas debido a que estos monstruos ya conocen su lugar cuando él está presente lo cual lo dejo en cierta parte satisfecho. La razón por la que estaba aquí era debido a que necesitaba encontrar un medicamento para el dolor de cabeza ya que lo ha estado fastidiando desde hace rato, la jaqueca del trabajo lo tiene muy jodido pero aun asi lo necesitaba ya que este dolor lo estaba matando…en sentido figurado

-Mierda donde esta esa maldita pastilla- el empezó a rebuscar en los cajones renegando y rechinando los dientas, empezó a tirar todo lo que estaban en los gabinetes hasta que despues de unos minutos logro encontrar lo que quería, una tableta de Aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, el jinete se relajo y fue por un vaso de agua para la pastilla, el pobre poco sabia que desde la ventana estaba siendo observado por lo que se podría describir era una súcubo completamente al asecho y con una aura violadora extrema

-'No mas juegos… ¡Esta vez será en serio!'-

Pensó la súcubo más decidida que nunca a poner en práctica su último plan (suicida si me lo preguntan) en acción, ella se preparo para terminar con esto, trato de hacerlo por las buenas y no sirvió de nada pero es momento de ser…asertivo

El jinete mientras se tomo el vaso de agua para pasar la pastilla y dejo que el efecto le quitara el dolor de cabeza despues, el solo trato de relajarse por primera vez en su…eeehh… ¿Existencia? Bueno eso no importa, solo se recostó en la cama de la enfermería mientras hizo un esfuerzo por dejar que sus preocupaciones se apartaran de su mente por un momento

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Es una pena que para la Muerte jamás habrá un solo descanso

**¡CRASH!**

El jinete se levanto de la cama de un disparo y vio como el cristal de la ventana en la habitación había sido destrozado, Muerte vio como la misma peli celeste había roto el vidrio sin problemas pero estaba diferente aunque solo un poco, tenía unas alas de murciélago y una cola de demonio sin mencionar que tenía una aura que le recordaba mucho a cierta especie de criaturas

-Asi que eras una súcubo…tengo que decir que no estoy sorprendido contando con lo pervertida que eres- ella le frunció el seño pero aun asi no se iba a dejar ir por sus insultos

-Trate de hacer esto bien, Randy-kun pero tenias que hacerte el difícil, sin importar cuantas veces trate de seducirte…me apartabas como si no valiera nada…pero…eso… ¡Se acaba ahora!- el jinete se puso en guardia pero entonces de los filos de la camilla salieron unas sogas que ataron sus muñecas y lo jalaron directo a la cama, otras sogas salieron atando sus piernas y también otras salieron de en medio atando su abdomen dejándolo inmovilizado

El trato de romperlas como normalmente debería pero algo le dejo sorprendido, las sogas tenían un encantamiento…que básicamente consistía en que mientras más fuerza aplique para romperlas más resistentes y duras se harán las sogas lo cual le dejo un poco sorprendido al ver que esta chica no mentía cuando dijo que iba enserio

-'Bastante impresionante…pero, no tanto romper este sello solo me tomara unos momentos'- el jinete empezó a dejar que su energía fluyera mientras recitaba un encantamiento en una lengua ilegible en su mente para debilitar el sello. Mientras la súcubo se sentó en su entrepierna mientras trataba de poner el ambiente para…bueno ustedes saben

-Tranquilo…es mi primera vez también asi que lo hare suave…una vez que esto termine serás mío, teehee-

El jinete no dijo nada por un momento, tenía que concentrarse en romper este sello rapido…el también tiene que terminar algo pero debía ganar algo de tiempo

-¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Acaso los otros idiotas que manipulaste no son suficientes? ¿Para qué me quieres a mi entonces?- el jinete la lleno de preguntas para ganar tiempo y romper ya el sello el cual se empezó a debilitar

-¿Por qué dices? … E-Es mi deber, nosotros lo súcubos estamos casi en la extinción y tenemos que buscar la forma de evitarlo…incluso si no quiero, incluso si me tocara con la peor clase de hombre aun asi…aun asi… ¡Es por el bien de mi raza! ¡Es la única forma de evitar que toda una generación desaparezca!- ella pareció haberse quebrado mientras unas lagrimas le salian, Muerte permaneció indiferente y callado mientras la peli celeste se desahogaba, aunque en cierta parte…la entendía, todos llegamos a hacer cosas horribles o desagradables con tal de cumplir con su deber, Guerra es un ejemplo de ello, a diferencia de él su hermano el Jinete Rojo veía el matar a otras criaturas como un deber para proteger el balance en cambio él lo ve como un Arte, una filosofía o una demostración de cultura hacia su imagen como un Soul Reaper, lo que esta chica hace no es muy diferente de lo que ellos hacen, todos tenemos una misión que cumplir en este mundo, incluso él como un Recolector de Almas…asi que la entendía perfectamente

-¡Lo entiendes ahora, puedes ver porque tengo que hacer esto! ¡No tengo otra opción pero sé que alguien como TU no lo entendería!- ella siguió sollozando y se recostó en su pecho mientras la lagrimas fluían y Muerte seguía cayado, pero ya había roto los sellos de las sogas desde hace un rato pero se quedo escuchando lo que ella decía ya que le llamo la atención pero aun asi, no era momento de estar tranquilo y él lo sabia

**¡ZAP!**

Para sorpresa de Kurumu el jinete había roto las sogas y pensó que posiblemente este sería su fin al haberlo molestado de esa forma…no solo iba a fallar en cumplir su deber si no que también iba a morir por tentar su suerte, ella solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el jinete le rompiera el cuello o que la desmembrara parte por parte...pero para sorpresa suya jamás llego, en cambio siento unas heladas manos alrededor de su cuerpo eran tan heladas que harían que una Yuki-Onna se quisiera abrigar ella rápidamente abrió los ojos y se quedo en shock al ver como el pelinegro había puestos sus brazos a su alrededor

-Yo…yo también sé lo que se siente el verse obligado a cumplir con tu deber…desde mi nacimiento estuve encadenado al mío y asi será…hasta el fin de los tiempos, se cómo se siente- ella se quedo en shock por un momento e incluso si su cuerpo se sentía frio ella de alguna manera correspondió el gesto y aunque pareciera raro podía sentir una rara sensación de calor…en lo más profundo de su pecho pero no pudo sentir eso del jinete ya que parecía extinto

-Randy…kun…-

Aunque el momento se interrumpió cuando el jinete le hablo con una voz muy, pero muy amenazante

**-Si le cuentas de esto a alguien te mato ¿Captas?-**

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-Hi…mis labios están sellados-

-Asi está mejor-

En ese momento una oportunidad se forma y a Kurumu se le prendió un foco… ¿rosa? De nuevo ese color

-Entonces~, Randy-kun ahora que lo has aceptado… ¡Me ayudarías a cumplir mi objetivo!-

-NO-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

…Que sutil…digo yo…

La peli celeste se quedo con una cara de póker al ver que el jinete simplemente la aparto y salió de la camilla no sin antes dirigirle su típica mirada fría

-No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas, además debo encontrarme con alguien-

Aun despues de todo lo que paso lo último que dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la súcubo…para colmo cuando el jinete estaba a punto de abrir la puerta esta se abrió de golpe justo en su cara lo bueno es que se aparto, la responsable no era otra que la vampira peli rosada que había llegado de sorpresa lo malo es que no se dio cuenta de que casi le parte la nariz al jinete con el portazo

-Oye ten más cuidado quieres- la vampira se disculpo…de nuevo, pero aun asi los dos no se dieron cuenta de la aura asesina que de repente se hizo presente

**-Asi que este es ese asunto tan importante ¿no? la persona con la que tanto te querías encontrar ¿no es asi, Randy?-**

El jinete frunció el seño pero entonces Moka se agarro de su brazo y puso de su lado apartándolo de la loca súcubo

-¡Randy no te acerques! ¡Si ella te llega a besar serás su esclavo para siempre, mi otro me lo dijo, vine lo más rapido que puede para ayudarte!- a Muerte no le importo mucho ya que ese tipo de "contratos" no funcionan con el ya que el ya está atado al consejo como su familiar aun si no quiere

-No te preocupes…no soy tan descuidado como para dejar que eso pase- declaro indiferente como siempre pero eso no le hizo ninguna gracias a la súcubo pechugona

-¡Akashiya Moka! ¡No dejare que te quedes con todo esta vez! ¡Si yo no puedo tener a Randy para mi sola! … ¡ENTONCES NO SERA DE NADIE!-

La súcubo enloquecida uso su cola y con una increíble velocidad se lanzo contra Moka que estaba distraída y la ato al cuello y se la llevo por la ventana pero el jinete dio un salto y agarro su pierna, la súcubo salió volando fuera de la enfermería a una gran altura pero parecía que estaba cansándose debido al extremo peso que cargaba empezó a tener dificultades para sostenerlos, Muerte empezó a subir a través de las ropas de Moka quien trataba de quitar el agarre de su cola y respirar, en ese momento Muerte vio que una rama estaba cerca y uso su "Agarre Mortal", de su mano salió disparado lo que parecía ser una gran mano esquelética fantasmagórica de color morado oscuro y se agarro de la rama frenando bruscamente a la súcubo quien no pudo más y soltó el agarre sobre el cuello de Moka, el jinete la tomo en forma de princesa y se balanceo de la rama para caer al piso intactos los dos, la peli rosada respiraba con dificultas y el jinete la bajo suavemente al suelo

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió débilmente pero entonces detrás de ellos empezó a descender de nuevo la súcubo que parece venir por más

-Esto no debía ser asi, pero ya no hay de otra…este es su fin-

Ella junto las manos y sus uñas se alargaron exponencialmente convirtiéndolas en garras bastante afiladas, el jinete frunció el seño al ver que tenía que pelear con sus armas ya que pensó que podría ganas fácilmente con sus manos pero no podía dejar que eso pueda dañar a Moka si se descuida. Mejor prevenir que lamentar

**-Que asi sea-**

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la peli celeste, tanto ella como la vampira vieron que en frente del pelinegro se formo un círculo mágico de color morado oscuro, de este círculo salió lo que se podría decir era una gran guadaña con filo dentado muy amenazante con una cuchilla en la parte posterior y en la parte baja parecía ser otra cuchilla aun mas grande pero esta gran guadaña parecía estar encadenada al círculo, el jinete empezó a declamar un cantico en una lengua muy extraña y entonces tomo la guadaña del mango y como si fueran de cristal, las cadenas se rompieron por completo desvaneciéndose y el jinete tomo posesión del arma que empezó a maniobrar y girar en forma de una cierra y al final la partió en dos y formo dos pares iguales de guadañas poniéndose en su postura de combate habitual

**-Terminemos con esto, ya estoy muy molesto y esa maldita pastilla no me hizo efecto…no estoy de buen humor-**

Era obvio…ya que él estaba soltando una aura condenadamente amenazante y por un momento el peli negro había proyectado la imagen de un ser descomunal completamente esquelético y aterrador con una capucha desgastada y una gigantesca guadaña llena de cráneos que realmente haría que el más temible de los guerreros se orinase encima del miedo, la súcubo trago saliva por un momento pero aun asi ya había decidido cómo iban a ser las cosas

**-Moka…detrás de mí-**

Ordeno y ella se cubrió detrás de él causando la ira de la peli celeste de nuevo quien no dudo en atacar, ella uso sus alas y fue a gran velocidad a embestirlos y cortarlos con sus garras, el jinete cruzo las guadañas en forma de defensa y bloqueo el ataque sacando chispas, la súcubo retrocedió y trato de cortarlo pero este bloqueo de nuevo con la guadaña y asi empezaron a atacarse simultáneamente sacando chispas entre las dos armas corto punzantes el jinete casi ni se esforzaba mientras Kurumu empezó a sudar la gota gorda tratando de cortarlo. Muerte frunció el seño y cuando desvió el último asalto de la súcubo, este rodo en un Angulo de 90 grados y se impulso para dar una poderosa patada que ella difícilmente pudo bloquear ya que la mando a estrellarse varios árboles dejando mucha destrucción, el jinete dio un ligero 'hump' y fue a ver si Moka estaba bien pero cuando se dio la espalda oyó el graznido de advertencia de Dust y volteo para ver que la súcubo de nuevo había vuelto

-Rendirte a la primera no es lo tuyo cierto-

Ella solo gruño de frustración pero entonces noto algo… ¿Ella había venido por Moka cierto? En ese momento sonrió y se desvió de la dirección del jinete y fue directo hacia la de la peli rosada quien estando asustada no pudo evadirla, afortunadamente el jinete había utilizado su teletransportación y se interpuso dejando que la súcubo le hiciera un fuerte arañazo en la espalda por proteger a su amiga

-¡Randy! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

El solo gruño un poco

-Tranquila…esto no es nada comparado a lo que he pasado antes- respondió sin darle importancia pero cuando se levanto accidentalmente quito el rosario de Moka arrancándolo de su cadena

-El rosario… ¿Se rompió de nuevo?-

En ese momento todo el ambiente se lleno de una pesada y poderosa presencia con intención asesina

-¡QUE! ¡¿Qué es esta aura tan aterradora y diabólica?!-

El cielo se torno rojo una vez más y una gran saga de murciélagos llegaron volando envolviendo a la vampiro una vez más transformándola a su verdadera forma, Muerte vio indiferente ya que se estaba metiendo en su pelea de nuevo pero aun asi no le tomara mucha importancia…por ahora. La transformación había terminado y la Moka de pelo plateado había entrado en escena asustando por completo al súcubo quien obviamente la veía con miedo

**-Lamento hacerte esperar, señorita súcubo-**

-¡Esta aura diabólica! ¡La tan misteriosa clase S de monstruos cuyo poder es legendario, un verdadero Vampiro!-

Muerte no iba a dejar que esa vampira se metiera en su pelea, a diferencia de la otra Moka, esta es muy arrogante y eso es algo que no les gusta de sus adversarios o aliados

**-Tampoco es como si te necesitara, puedo encargarme de esto fácilmente-**

Ella lo miro con el seño fruncido claramente molesta

**-Entonces porque me llamaste ¿Acaso estabas en problemas? O me vas a decir fue un accidente-**

**-Exacto, fue un accidente, ahora si tienes la suficiente cantidad de razonamiento e intelecto, te recomiendo que te apartes-**

**-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué harás?-**

**-Sigue asi de engreída, lo descubrirás muy pronto, mocosa-**

Kurumu tenía una gota fría que bajaba por su nuca al ver como esos empezaron a discutir, parecía una pelea de egos pero más le molestaba el hecho de que la estaban ignorando

-¡Si van a seguir discutiendo como si fueran marido y mujer entonces no habrá problema en acabe con ustedes cierto!-

Ella se lanzo a toda velocidad pero a los dos no les gusto en lo más mínimo la broma, tanto el jinete como la vampiro desaparecieron de la vista pero cuando trato de buscarlos, se encontró una poderosa aura detrás de ella

**-Alguien como tu debe de aprender modales cuando se dirige a una raza superior ¡Conoce tu lugar entre tu burda raza y la mía!-**

**¡BOOOM!**

Una poderosa patada la mando a volar con una increíble fuerza destrozando por completo una gran cantidad de arboles hasta chocar con un tronco grande que la dejo completamente mal herida completamente derrotada

-Si…lo entiendo completamente-

"La pelea de esta semana duro 98 segundos, chuu~"

"¡Muchas gracias por la información Ko, ahora volvamos con los ganadores del encuentro para una entrevista especial para luego pasar con Mary y las noticias del clima!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Todos prefirieron ignorar esa rara voz que se oía de micrófono en algún lugar de eso la Moka peli plateada se acerco muy amenazadoramente hacia la ya lastimada Kurumu quien se quejaba de dolor ya que esa era la segunda patada que el daban si contamos la que le dio Muerte hace rato, sin mencionar lo cortes que recibió, esas guadañas tienen algo muy raro para haber hecho tanto daño a su cuerpo

**-Debiste de haber pensado mejor esto, mocosa…me pregunto que debería de hacer contigo ahora. Quizá deba de arrancarte esa cola y las alas para que asi no vuelvas a volar-**

El aura aterradora de Moka se hacía presente enviándole una fría sensación a la súcubo que estaba completamente muerta de miedo la vampiresa camino directamente hacia ella con la intención de matar de una manera muy sanguinolenta…o asi debería de ser…porque el jinete había puesto su guadaña en su camino de forma amenazante

-Ya es suficiente-

-…Randy…kun- Kurumu se sorprendió de que ahora la este defendió

La vampiresa ni se inmuto por su amenaza

**-Porque te interpones, ella trato de controlarte para hacerte tu esclavo y por si fuera poco trato de matarnos ¿Ahora porque la defiendes?-**

El jinete suspiro por un momento pero aun asi no bajo su guadaña y miro a la vampira de forma muy seria

-Quizá ella ha tratado de hacer todo eso, pero lo hizo con tal de cumplir su deber y salvar a su raza, y el llegar a hasta esos extremos para hacerlo, el ir en contra de ti y alguien como yo…es algo que respeto, ella no es una mala persona, yo mismo lo vi, además estoy seguro que ya aprendió su lección. Es suficiente-

La vampira estuvo cayada por un momento pero aun asi sabía era imposible contradecirlo ahora, aun asi suspiro y tomo el rosario de sus manos. Kurumu vio incrédula como la misma persona que tanto molesto y trato de matar la había salvado de una muerte segura…para colmo esa misma persona fue la primera con la que logro abrirse y que además la ayudo a reconformarse…en estos momentos, le era imposible no llorar por ver algo asi

El jinete se mantuvo indiferente en todo momento pero aun asi, estaba más relajado sabiendo que ya todo estaba terminado. La Moka peli plateada tomo el rosario y estaba a punto de ponérselo, no sin antes dirigirse una última vez al jinete

-Aun no estoy seguro de que eres, Randy Krauser…pero no dejare de nadie toque mi fuente de sangre de mis manos, incluso yo tengo que admitir que tu sangre es única, picante y un adictivo energizante- al jinete le crispo la ceja al escuchar esa TAN detallada descripción de su sabor…incluso cuando lo mencionaba parecía hasta excitada como si hablara de un afrodisiaco nuevo que salió al mercado como edición limitada y muy raro de conseguir sin mencionar potente…sin duda esta noche le costara dormir despues de escuchar eso…no lo mal entiendan esta es la primera vez que le dicen de forma tan detallada el sabor que tiene su sangre y dicho de esa forma tan lasciva lo dejo como que un poco perturbado

-'Puta Madre'-

Olvidando ese perturbador momento la Moka peli plateada se puso el rosario y este cayo mientras perdió su transformación y volvió a su forma normal mientras estaba en los brazos del jinete

Al fin había terminado…

…Por ahora…

**Al dia siguiente**

**Ubicación: Cementerio camino a la escuela**

Lo que paso ayer aun le daba mal sabor de boca al jinete…pero aun asi ¿Qué se le va hacer? El solo suspiro y se concentro en ir a su siguiente clase y claro como siempre y como si se hubiera hecho una costumbre, Moka estaba pegada al jinete con fuerza y aun mas despues de haberla ayudado el dia de ayer

-Randy estuviste genial, no dejas de sorprenderme-

-No es para tanto, además deja de pegárteme asi quieres…es molesto-

-Eh~ ¿Qué dices? No te oigo~, teehee- el jinete gruño en voz baja ya que sabía que no la iba a convencer, al menos hoy no iba a tener mas inconvenientes...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Es broma~! ¡Esto aun no termina!

-¡Randy-kun, buenos días!-

Los dos se separaron por la sorpresa de infarto y se voltearon para ver a la misma peli celeste pechugona que casi los mata ayer

-¡Mira te hice estas lindas calletas para ti!-

Muerte no tenía ni puta idea de que acaba de pasar

-Q-Que…eh, ahora que quieres-

Ella se puso roja como toda una colegiala ebria de amor y se empezó a tambalear

-Recuerdas que los súcubos buscamos a nuestro "Único Destinado" para asi estar juntos por siempre-

Ellos asintieron y el jinete tenía un jodido mal presentimiento

-¡Bueno despues de haberme defendido ayer y de haberme consolado…me enamorado de ti! ¡Asi que espero que puedas comprender mis sentimientos algún dia ya que sé que mi "Encanto" no funciona contigo sabré que el dia en que me quieras! ¡Sera real!-

Ella empezó a echar corazones y el jinete estaba con una cara de póker extrema

-¿Eh?-

-¡Vamos ten una galleta las hice especialmente para ti!-

Ella corrió hacia él y presiono esos pechos contra su cuerpo, causando que a la vampira le saliera una vena y agarro el brazo del jinete para tenerlo de su lado

-¡Randy es mío! ¡No dejare que le hagas nada!-

A ella también le salió una vena y tiro las galletas para garrar el otro brazo y se empezaron a pelear de nuevo

-¡El es mi "Único Destinado" no dejare que te lo quedes, zorra!-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, perra!-

Esto se convirtió en un tira y afloja donde el cuerpo del jinete era la soga y en despues de una última jalada, Moka lo tomo de su lado y accidentalmente mordió el cuello de nuestro Godlike protagonista que tanto "queremos"

Capu-chuuuuuuuu~

-¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

-¡Randy~kun~…yo también quiero~!-

-¡TU TAMPOCO EMPIECES!-

-'Joder ¿Por qué yo?-

**¡FIN!**

**¡CONTINUARA! **

**Hola a todos y todas chicos y chicas que me siguen como mis devotos fans, ha sido un tiempo ¿cierto? Es solo que he estado un poco ocupado pero aun asi me he sabido mantener y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de su tan esperada saga de "Rosario Jinete" desde ya les digo que no Actualizare el de Guerra en DXD hasta que este fic este por las ultimas asi que por favor sean pacientes, ahora mismo no tengo mucha inspiración para "Hiken No Issei" o "DXD Y SECOND SON" pero no me he olvidado de ellos, le juro que un dia de estos lo actualizare ¡LO JURO! Pero hasta entonces espero que tengan paciencia**

**Espero haya disfrutado del cap tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, no olviden dejar sus reviews y si es la primera historia mía que ven non olviden agregarme a sus favoritos y seguirme en esta pagina**

**Para los curiosos de cuando normalmente actualizo, decidí revelarlo ahora: Mensual**

**El fic los publico cuando estamos a fin de mes o en un intervalo de ese mismo mes, como sea espero lo hayan disfrutado**

**¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san! ^w^/**


	3. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

**LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

**RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

**MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

**HIKEN NO ISSEI**

**ATTACK ON DEATH**

**GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

**ONE PIECE DXD**

**ROSARIO JINETE**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

**AHORA YA LO SABEN**

**SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


End file.
